Ringing in the New Bones
by hot4booth
Summary: This is just a short and fluffy story to ring in the New Year. It's written without any knowledge of the 100th episode or anything that comes after it.
1. Get Ready, Bones!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: ** This is just a short and fluffy story to ring in the New Year. This story is written without any knowledge of the 100th episode or anything that comes after it. 

**Spoilers:** none

**Rating:** T (for later chapters)

**Title: Ringing in the New Bones: A New Year's Story**

**Chapter 1: Get Ready, Bones!**

Hodgins and Angela were taking advantage of their last New Year's celebration without kids. They were going all out. Brennan insisted on helping with the decorations declaring that Angela was not getting on any ladder. Hodgins, of course, was eternally grateful for her insistence. It ended up being more like a party before the party with Booth, Parker, Cam, and Michelle coming to help, too.

Booth and Hodgins were in charge of moving the furniture and bringing in tables and chairs into the massive great room. Cam and Brennan were in charge of hanging the lights and a few other decorations in the great room and the game room adjoining it. Angela finished with table cloths, drinks, centerpieces, and the munchies for the festivities later that evening. And Michelle and Parker made sure the games were in working order. Booth just shook his head in good humor at Hodgins suggestion for the kids, but as soon as they were done, they joined them.

"All the table and chairs are here, but I haven't seen the guys in awhile. Anyone know where they are?" asked Cam.

Angela walked in just as Cam asked. "All four kids are next door pretending they have an important job." Brennan snorted and Cam laughed. "Men!" exclaimed Angela.

Booth caught Brennan walking in out of the corner of his eye as he and Hodgins were playing a game of pool. "Hey Bones." She stopped inside the entrance and lifted a brow. Booth rolled his eyes. "There are no bets being made tonight."

"What?" Hodgins wasn't aware of that. "You can't ruin the family tradition. We bet with cans of beer."

Booth chuckled. "I guess that's why you said BYOB. That explains a lot."

"I don't know what that means," said Brennan predictably.

"That means we need to stop by the liquor store before we return tonight." Booth turned to Hodgins. "Why the hell did you let me harass you all week?"

Angela answered. "He's expecting to lose and didn't want to lose his pride if the games went on too long." Hodgins glared. Angela just laughed.

"Dad, can we play some music."

"I think we're about ready to go, Bub. Let's wait until we come back."

"Aww Dad!"

"Aww Booth!

"You're not helping, Bones." They both pouted. "Okay, okay. Maybe one song. And then we're leaving."

"Yes!" Parker wasted no time with looking through the selection of music.

"Hey, Dad! They have your favorite song. Hot Blooded."

"Bones! They're playing our song!"

"No way! Not with people watching."

"Aww! Come on!"

"You two have a song?" Hodgins laughed and shook his head. Booth ignored him.

"Oh, you got to do it, Bones," Parker said excitedly.

"Not the right environment. No Booth."

"Oh, this is good. Very good." Angela laughed at Hodgins. "Don't worry, Studly. We'll have you set up to perform tonight."

Booth surprised everyone, especially Brennan, with his exuberance. He picked her up and spun her around. "Booth! Put me down!" He had the biggest grin. "Get ready, Bones. 'Cause we're jammin' tonight!"

**Author's Note: I'm expecting this to be only a few short chapters. I hope you enjoyed the introduction.**


	2. The Hottest Couple

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. The _Hot Blooded_ Lyrics belong to Foreigner and its writer.

**Author's Notes:** If you've seen the season 5 episode, _The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle_, I imagine their performance to look something like that.

**Title: Ringing in the New Bones: A New Year's Story**

**Chapter 2: The Hottest Couple**

When Booth, Brennan, and Parker arrived at the party, it was already hoppin' with Brennan's squinterns, other colleagues from the Jeffersonian, a few of Hodgins' business partners and Angela's friends from the art community along with their families. Parker's eyes lit up when he saw a small group of children near the video games.

"See ya, Dad!"

"Parks!" He turned around. "Behave and have fun." Booth shook his head when, without an answer, he turned around and quickly made it to the video games. Like himself, he was never one to be shy.

"Sweetie! I thought you would never get here! Have a little preparty fun with Studly?"

"Funny Ange. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Absolutely not. You're here to have fun. And to perform!" Brennan had been unsure of this performance all day. "No chickening out, Bren."

"I don't…" started Brennan.

Booth interrupted her. "Don't let her fool you Ange. Parker's already taught her what that means." Booth chuckled at her glare. "No getting out of it, Bones." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "We're going to be hot!"

"You're already the hottest couple here," said Angela with a sly smile.

"We're not a couple, Ange," argued Brennan.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sweetie, if it makes you feel better. How about a couple of drinks to calm the nerves?"

Angela walked away to get a drink for her friend and Booth pouted. "What a way to damper the mood, Bones. For tonight, we're a couple. Got it?" Brennan's eyes grew wide. "We came here together," pointed out Booth.

"Like always, Booth. There's nothing unusual about that," she said flatly.

"And we're performing together with _our _song. Says couple to me, at least for tonight. It's New Year's Eve, Bones. Live a little!"

"If it makes you feel better, Booth, to put an unnecessary label on us for one night, then fine. We are the hot performing couple." He grinned. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Bones."

"Why are you starting to look like Parker when he's being mischievous?"

He laughed. "What?"

"What do you have planned?"

"Parties are for fun, Bones. I plan on having fun." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "And part of New Year's Eve fun is kissing." He gently kissed her cheek and laughed at her miffed reaction. "_Yes. This was going to be a fun night,"_ thought Booth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A few drinks, a video game tournament, and a few rounds of pool later, Angela decided it was time for Brennan and Booth to show their hot stuff. She ushered them onto the temporary "stage" they had set up with a microphone. There was even a guitar for Brennan. Angela was able to get a Karaoke version of the song so they could sing instead of lip sync it. Booth was excited. Brennan was skeptical. But once the music started, she looked at Booth and a big grin graced her face. Booth had wrapped a bandana around his forehead and unbuttoned his sexy black shirt down past his chest. The room was full of cheering people. Even Parker was there where he sat with his new friends in the front row.

"Ready Bones?" He held up his hand and counted to three using his fingers.

_**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded.**_

Booth jammed his air guitar while Brennan played her guitar which wasn't hooked up to any sound system and could hardly be heard over the blaring music.

_**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind**_

_**Honey you oughta know**_

_**Now you move so fine, let me lay it the line**_

_**I wanna know what you're doin' after the show**_

Booth and Bones took turns using the microphone individually and together. At first, they were enjoying the crowd and hamming it up especially for them.

_**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous**_

_**Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew**_

And then they made a change to focusing only on each other. The words they sang held more meaning as they held eye contact.

_**That's why, I'm hot **__**blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

Brennan bent backwards with her guitar as Booth followed, microphone in hand, on the last stanza of the chorus.

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded.**_

Unknown to the stars of the show, Hodgins was happily being a shutterbug. Originally, he was just going to take a few pictures to hang up on a bulletin board at the Jeffersonian, but the more in tune with each other Booth and Brennan became, the more active his camera became. He suddenly wished he had his video camera. He supposed it was possible that someone was using their phone to record it. At least, he hoped so.

_**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay the night**_

_**Shall I leave you my key?**_

_**But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign**_

_**Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me**_

The crowd of people was having a great time and a small gathering of men started playing the air guitars and quietly singing along.

_**Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff?**_

_**Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?**_

When the chorus came around again, the men with their air guitars started belting out the lyrics with the music and Booth and Brennan. Booth, warm with a few beers consumed, took the opportunity he had been dreaming of for years. With the men keeping up with the song, Booth grabbed Brennan and dipped her. She gasped and he charmed her with his smile. "Happy New Year, Bones." And he gave her a small peck on the lips before bringing her up to stand. He returned to singing but she just stood and stared at him.

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded.**_

When it came time to play it up without singing, Booth found her staring at him. The thought that he brought that sweet expression on her face made him feel hot in a different way. So instead of playing along with the music on his air guitar, he slipped her guitar off of her shoulder and set it down. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like crazy until she responded. Neither one heard Angela's squeal. Only when it was time to sing the final lyrics did he release her. He brought the microphone to her so they could finish the song together.

_**Hot blooded, every night**_

_**Hot blooded, you're so tight**_

_**Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild**_

Brennan started to relax and enjoy singing again and a light shined in Booth's eyes.

_**Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child**_

_**Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high**_

_**Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy**_

_**Hot blooded, you're making me sing**_

_**Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing**_

Booth enveloped her into a bear hug and squeezed her. She couldn't help but wonder how buzzed he might be or if any of the last few minutes had actually happened. Their audience cheered and she watched as Parker "high-fived" his dad.


	3. Bones!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Title: Ringing in the New Bones: A New Year's Story**

**Chapter 3: Bones! **

Once the excitement had died down from Booth and Brennan's performance, the kids and teenagers got themselves ready for a game of flashlight tag. The Hodgins Estate was secure, but a couple of the men were outside to supervise. Sweets had announced that he had never played this kind of tag and joined in the fun. Of course, Booth couldn't help but to tease the baby duck about his speculated age.

Everyone had a blast running around in the dark, screeching out of terror and surprise, laughing at being sneaky, and just letting the special one-of-a-kind night carry the party goers in a cloud of happiness. But then there was a screech that was different from the rest. It made the hairs on Booth's neck stand on end. Parker ran out from a cluster of trees yelling for his dad.

"Dad! Bones!" He was out of breath more from his fright than from exertion. Booth caught up to him. "Dad!" Parker pointed to the cluster of trees he had just come from. "Bones!"

"Calm down Parker. Bones is inside. Just tell me what's wrong." Parker was "It" and had the flashlight shining directly in Booth's face. "Let me have the flashlight."

"Bones, Dad! I mean real bones! Over there!"

Booth told him to take a few deep breaths. "Parker, just show me where they are. I'm sure it's just from a poor defenseless animal. We'll take care of it."

Parker was already leading his dad and a large group of kids to the _"crime scene."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Everything stopped when Sweets ran into the Great Room. "Dr. Brennan!"

"Whoa! Hold on there, Sweets," said Cam. "Dr. Brennan walked off with Angela for something. What's the rush?"

"Parker found some bones. I came right inside, so I don't know much about it other than Booth was taking a look at them."

"What?" yelled Hodgins. "This has got to be some kind of mistake."

"Or a prank," added Wendall.

"Too much security for a prank. It's probably just from an animal." To the group Hodgins called out, "Everyone relax. Stay cozy warm and we'll see what's it's all about." Hodgins headed towards the door, grabbed a few flashlights, and set out to find the Bones along with Sweets, Daisy, Wendall, and Clark. They found Booth on the ground and reminding the kids to back away. "Look! We have all the help we need. Daisy, can you take the younger ones inside?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to, Agent Booth." _"Did the girl ever not act cheery?" _thought Booth_. "And when did Clark get here?"_

Wendall crouched down opposite of Booth and inspected the remains as best as he could without gloves. "Poor things," sighed Wendall.

"I assume they are animal bones."

"You're right, Booth. This looks like a litter of kittens."

"A whole litter?" asked Sweets. He was glad the Daisy wasn't there. She could deal with human remains just fine, but have her look at the demise of pets and she was all mush.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angela and Brennan walked into the small entertainment kitchen and were surprised to find a group of kids. They were instantly amused at their pretend play.

"Looks like we really are making a squint out of Baby Booth." Angela laughed quietly so they wouldn't be noticed. She wanted to watch as long as possible. "What does Booth think of this?"

"He jokes about it about I think he's perfectly fine with it."

Just then Parker noticed the two women in the room. "Bones! We have a case!"

Angela busted out laughing and Brennan chuckled. "Who does that sound like?"

"We have to wait for Dad and the squints to get back with an identification before we can start to look for the cause of death."

"Baby Booth, what are you doing?" asked Angela.

Parker sighed loudly. He wondered if they had listened to anything he just said. "Bones…" whined Parker. "Let me show you what we found."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth? What's going on? Parker said your team is identifying bones."

Booth smirked although it couldn't be seen. "We do have bones, but it's a sad story. Clark is taking care of everything so let's go inside and I can explain it all to everyone that wants to hear about it."

"Clark? When did he get here?"

"Beats me," shrugged Booth. "I didn't think parties were his thing."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I feel sorry for those kittens. What do you think happened to them?" asked a young girl.

"Well, a few different things could have happened. I guess you have a case after all, Parker." Parker beamed at Brennan. "But you have to wait to look at the scene when it's daylight."

"Can we come tomorrow?" Parker and a few others were excited.

Angela spoke up. "Why not? We're already having people over for a football TV something or other tomorrow. As long as your parents don't mind."

"Yes!" yelled Parker and he pumped his fist and high-fived a new friend.

Brennan chuckled and her eyes sparkled. Booth rolled his eyes as he walked up behind Brennan and wrapped her in a hug that he surprisingly got away with. He had to wonder how much alcohol she had consumed. "You've squintified my kid, Bones," he whined.

"Squintify isn't a word, Booth. And besides, you know you secretly like watching your son excel in science."

"I'm not admitting to any such thing."

"We'll see come midnight," smiled Brennan mischievously as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Angela's jaw dropped. "What did you do to her, Ange? Not that I'm complaining," said Booth.


	4. Midnight Plans

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Title: Ringing in the New Bones: A New Year's Story**

**Chapter 4: Midnight Plans**

_**Chapter 3 ended with…**_

"_Squintify isn't a word, Booth. And besides, you know you secretly like watching your son excel in science."_

"_I'm not admitting to any such thing."_

"_We'll see come midnight," smiled Brennan mischievously as she looked over her shoulder at him._

_Angela's jaw dropped. "What did you do to her, Ange? Not that I'm complaining."_

***** an hour earlier *****

"Parker, I'm not sure you're dad would approve. You know I'm not good at determining these things. Anthropologically speaking, males like to stake claim on the women in their lives, but you're not old enough," explained Brennan.

"Please..." begged Parker.

"Baby Booth, what are you doing that will get her into trouble?" Angela laughed at Brennan's look of indignation.

Parker grabbed Angela's wrist and pulled her to the side of the door. Parker whispered, "Look over there. See the pretty girl with blonde hair in the pony tail?"

Angela looked over at Brennan. "Oh, this is good."

"No. It's not a good idea, Ange."

"He's fine, Sweetie." She looked at Parker's expectant eyes. "You've come to the right person."

***** December 31, 2010, 11:55 PM *****

Booth walked up to Brennan and wrapped an arm around her. "Five minutes, Bones!"

"You look happy." Brennan was amused. She never understood the New Year's Eve rituals.

"Of course, I am. I have my favorite squint in my arms, we're getting our glasses of champagne, and we're going to count down the final seconds to 2011."

"You sound rather sure of yourself."

"I should be. You even reminded me of it not too long ago." Booth wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "And we can get to all that after we find Parker."

"Parker is fine. Do you really want him to watch you claim your New Year's Eve ritual?"

"Geez, Bones! I already kissed you on stage. What did you think we were doing?" He looked at her and his eyes widened at the change in her eyes.

Brennan crooked a finger. "Come with me, Booth."

"Huh?" Booth knew. He _knew_ he was in for a surprise. And a surprise from his Bones could truly be… _anything_.

"Booth? Are you coming? We don't want to miss anything."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angela had all of the kids and teenagers in their small entertainment kitchen. Brennan had helped her prepare everything. She just hoped she could pull it all off.

"Baby Booth, are you sure we're doing this right?"

"Ooh! I think I'm ready!" squealed Shayla. Parker grinned. "That's really great. I have to help Angela. Be right back." He walked backwards for a few steps not wanting to stop looking at the young girl he had just met.

Hodgins walked in. "Ange? What are you doing?" He laughed as he watched his wife trying to maneuver around the miscellaneous items on display and her growing belly at the same time.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Hodgy? I'm Queen of the Lab."

Hodgins couldn't help it. He roared with laughter.

Angela huffed. "Jack! You're going to mess everything up. We need to time this right."

"Okay. Okay. Relax. What do you need me to do?"

"Dr. Hodgins! I'm so glad you're here. If you can help Angela, I can go back over to my spot over there," said Parker.

Hodgins looked to where he was pointing and saw the pretty girl with the blonde pony tail. "Alright! Give me five, Parks!"


	5. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm going to wrap this up a chapter sooner than I expected. I kind of lost some steam without any reviews for the last chapter. Oh well... You win some and lose some.

**Title: Ringing in the New Bones: A New Year's Story**

**Chapter 5: Happy New Year**

_**From Chapter 4**_

_Brennan crooked a finger. "Come with me, Booth."_

"_Huh?" Booth knew. He knew he was in for a surprise. And a surprise from his Bones could truly be… anything._

"_Booth? Are you coming? We don't want to miss anything."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bones? What are we doing here?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Booth."

He chuckled. "So, you're getting me alone in a dark room to make-out?"

"Actually, we are spying, but your idea sounds nice, too."

"Really?" He couldn't help the goofy grin on his face and was glad that it was dark. She certainly had his attention. "So… Uh… Who are we spying on?"

"Everyone. We can see what everyone does at the stroke of midnight."

"In here? This looks like a large storage closet."

"It is. But it also has a pet door for the animals to get to their food, water, and beds." Brennan dropped down to the floor. "Come on Booth. We only have…"

From the next room they could hear the count down from the party guests. Booth got down on the floor and struggled to see through the door. "I don't think this is working, Bones."

"Shhhh. Here. Put your arm around me and look over my shoulder."

"Mmmm. You smell nice Bones."

"Happy New Year!" yelled the crowded room.

"Is that Parker? What are the kids doing?"

Parker along with many other kids walked up behind unsuspecting guests and shot off mini bottle rockets. Pandemonium struck. Parker let his off near Sweets. Sweets yelped. Daisy shrieked so loudly that Sweets yelped again and fell backwards into a trash can. He and a girl that Booth had never met did a high-five and much to his surprise, they kissed.

"What?" yelled Booth. Brennan laughed. "You knew about this didn't you? Wait. You planned it all? Bones…." whined Booth.

"Booth, it's just a little peck. Besides, I did warn you."

"What?"

"I told you at midnight you wouldn't mind Parker becoming a squint. You have to admit this was funny."

"I guess it wasn't so bad watching Sweets fall into a garbage can. Seeing Clark chasing after a bunch of kids for revenge was rather surprising. But the kiss? Bones, I'm not ready for all that."

"I could help you forget." From the light coming through the door, he could see her eyes sparkle.

"I don't think I want either one of us to forget tonight, Bones." He shifted them into a more relaxed position and kissed her until neither one of them could breathe. "Happy New Year, Bones. Here's to new beginnings."

"Booth," whispered Bones. "We don't have any champagne to make a toast."

"That's quite okay with me. I'd rather seal it with a kiss."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this short New Year's story. I hoped all your dreams come true this year!**


End file.
